The U.S. Pat. Nos.: to Barlow 3,224,188, Nohira 3,774,399 and DePalma 3,846,980 describe and claim systems for supplying exhaust gas to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine, and are representative of the best prior art pertinent to the present invention.